


Sexual Preference

by Sangerin



Category: NCIS, The West Wing
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Women prefer their own bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Preference

‘Women prefer their own bed,’ you say to Tony, standing outside Agent Cassidy’s room at Gitmo. You know what you're saying is true: it's the source of every argument you've ever had with Gina.

It's harder when both your jobs come with national security issues: when you're both politically sensitive people, and when you both have Beltway rental to pay. Living together would make it all so much easier, but neither of you want to be out of work. 

It almost doesn't matter, as long as you're together in the same bed. But women really do prefer their own bed.


End file.
